badgirlsdontdieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasey Warren
Kasey 'Kase' Warren 'is the younger sister of Alexis Warren. She has been involved in paranormal activity twice, leading to Alexis getting involved. She is very loyal to all her friends and is always there to help. Appearance ( You can use this for book talk yeet, from 2019) Kasey has long honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a very girly style and wears alot of blouses. Personality Kasey is a sweet and caring girl. But she can get involved with Paranormal activity very easily. She is also really loyal to all her friends and knows when she lets them down Relationships 'Friends 'Alexis Warren' Best Friend/ sister/ Attempted Murder (while hahahahahaha) Main Article: Asey Kasey and Alexis have been friends since little kids. The first scene of the first book was them talking. Alexis thought she made up a story about Kasey but in the end she was talking about a ghost, who possessed her. Alexis was worried when Kasey became one of Aralt's girls and joined herself, just to protect Kasey. They are very loyal to each other and interact the most in the series. 'Megan Wiley' Friend/ Attemped Murder Victim (while possesed) Main Article: Kasan Kasey and Megan met when Alexis walked into Megan with Kasey. Although Kasey was taken over by Sarah, they still met. Kasey (Sarah) knew it was Megan and tried to kill her like she did with Megan's mother, Sarah. Once Kasey came back from Harmony Valley they were friends. 'Mimi Laird' Fr-enemies (former)/ Attempted Murder Victim (while possesed) Mimi and Kasey were said to be enemies after Kasey (Sarah) broke Mimi's arm while trying to murder her. Mimi was the first person to experiance Sarah. When Kasey came back from Harmony Valley Mimi had already become popular and used Kasey as a target for bullying. Mimi later joined The Sunshine Club and the girls became friends. 'Enemies' Sarah 'Possessor (former)/ Friend (former)' Main Article: Sarah Sarah possesed Kasey when she got a new doll. Kasey thought she was nice, but instead, she was using her to kill Megan. Even though Sarah was an evil ghost, she was still nice to Kasey by letting he make sure Alexis didn't get hurt. Every day there was seemingly more of Sarah in Kasey than there was Kasey. Sarah could control whether it was her or Alexis. They interacted most throughout the first book. Trivia *It is possible that she is the youngest person in the series but it unknown whether she is older than Mimi or younger. *She is the little sister of Alexis Warren *She went to Harmony Valley for nealy a year due to a mental illness called Phycotic Schizophrenia *She attended Surrey Midde School in Bad girls dont die (book) but as of From Bad to Cursed she goes to Surrey High *She tried to murder Mimi, Alexis and Megan. Category:Teenagers Category:From Bad To Cursed Category:As Dead As It Gets Category:Bad Girls Don't Die (book) Category:Bad Girls Don't Die Category:Protaganist Category:Been Possesed Category:Former Surrey Middle Category:Surrey High